The After Life is Life Again?
by Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever
Summary: After the death of our favorite detective, he is transported to the human world. Normally, the dead from the anime world are reborn in our world as real babies… what went wrong with him? He’s still the same old detective…
1. Prologue

**The After Life is… Life again?**

"Speaking"

'Quote'

'_Thinking'_

**AN: Thank you all for taking your time to read my latest story "The After Life is... Life again?" Good news for all readers. I have searched on the internet for various Mary-Sue sites. Any OC's in this story are Mary-Sue free. Be Warned. Blood and death are evident in this story. If you have a weak stomach, but wish to read future chapters, PM me with ideas on how to post such scenes with out disturbing the mood of the chapter.  
**

**This story is open for Critique, however, flames are not desired. If you do not like it, instead of flaming, tell me what you think should be changed.**

**Please, enjoy. **

* * *

No one knows what happens after we die. No matter how hard we look, we'll never find the answer until we die ourselves. Science and religion tie the knot on this question. Religion giving us the feeling that we know what will happen to us in life and what will happen after we die and science trying their hardest to avoid the subject, too afraid of the unknown and too afraid of being unsatisfied. However, the one thing we must remember is that both give us a FEELING that we know. It doesn't mean we know for sure. Where do we go? How do we get there? Are we spirits? Are we children of 'heaven'? Does nothing happen at all? Are there Gods? Gods of death? God himself? The world we live in, the world THEY live in. Are they connected? 

Indeed.

When one life ends, another begins.

But what happens when one life ends, and continues in the other?

**Chapter One: I feel alive. Am I really?**

'_How did this happen…?'_ a single voice asked himself, _'Why did I not see this coming- No... I did see this coming. Somehow, I knew this would happen. How could she betray us? Was it even her? Or was it Kira- no, was it Raito's doing?'_ confused and alone, he asked himself over an over. _'Yagami-kun… you are indeed Kira. There is nothing I can do to stop you… you won… I lost…'_

"I… lost…?" A voice muttered in disbelief. Al Lawleit, L, the greatest detective in the world, lost. He lost the battle, the war, the case, his life. Oh, how he hated to lose. Losing was just something L could not cope with. Even in death, he ferociously roared inside. One loss was enough to make him lose his nerve, but four? In a row? And on top of that, he was falling and spinning through some strange unknown zone? Al needed his sugar. Mountains upon mountains of it. He was far too lazy to tear his hair in frustration, he was far too far from anything to pummel in anger, like Raito's face, and what peeved him the most was that he was miles away from his sugar. No one takes away L's sugar. If he is meant to live the rest of his 'life' in this spinning whirl that made him feel churned like cookie dough, with out his beloved sugar, he would be sure that Yagami-kun pays DEARLY in his next life.

'_Speaking of this so called next life, do I even have one?'_

L's inner rage slowed 'til it reached a chilling halt. Where exactly was he going?

His chest still pained from the Kira heart attack, he still remembered the light, and evil glare of victory from Raito, before he entered his churning hell. Does the light mean his life was beginning all over again? If so, shouldn't he be a fertilized egg by now? If he wasn't being reincarnated, then was his soul going to heaven? The spinning erased that theory. Was his soul descending to hell? No. He solved murder, he did not commit them.

Where was he going?

"Curiosity killed the cat," L recited, "but seeing as I'm already dead, I can be as curious as I please." He searched his mind for clues. Thousands upon thousands of people die every second, and more are born at the same time. If these thousands were dying so frequently, why was he the absolute ONLY person, soul, THING there? Where was his beloved friend, and treat bringer, Watari? L recalled Watari erasing all the data, which he was only meant to do if anything ever happened to him.

What was he feeling? L had never felt so… free before. Even though he was being unwillingly dragged through a spinning vortex of sorts, and he could do whatever he liked back in when he was alive, why did he feel just so.

He felt like a sudden breeze could just rustle his messy hair and dive into his lungs any second now, but that was not so. His mind felt clear and relaxed, but that was not so. He felt as if a bolt of lightening would seize his chest and command his heart to beat again, but that was not so.

He felt…

He felt…

He felt…

Alive.

Eyes as wide as they could, be the churning slowed. He could feel it. He felt a rustle through his charcoal hair. He felt air explode inside his lungs. He felt his skull throb from his constant staring at the spinning vortex. He felt a beat, deep within his chest. Could it be? He was back?

L was alive?

The stirring stopped. Churning at peace. He could hear the sweet sound of the wind blowing. He could hear it all! The soft beat of his heart, the sweet sound of breath, the enchanting rhythm of running water-

"Water?"

And that, my friends, was when Al Lawleit felt something he REALLY didn't want to feel.

His stomach fluid rushing upward. Wind whipped past his ears, and his clothes rattling together like symbols in a street band.

He was falling. The vortex fell further and further away until it was a mere pixel seen through his screen like eyes. Slowly, an image formed around him, a horizon of smoke and city if you will, slithering around his world like a python of smog and petrol.

Uncomfortable with this new sensation, he glanced below, unsure of whether to call it 'Terra-firma'. What he saw made him wish his heart would just switch off right then and there. Below, was a roof. A roof that was quite far away from him.

Now, Al wasn't sure whether the same rules applied where ever he was, but usually, when things fall from a certain height, especially people, they sort of go... splat...

* * *

**Please Read and Review. I worked hard on this story, and I'm aiming to make it unlike any of my other stories. With an actual purpose, not just for the sake of fanfiction and writing.**

**For those of you who don't know, Al Lawleit is L's 'real name'.**

**I myself am not sure, but most people who call him names other than 'Ryuuzaki' and 'Ryuuga' and 'L' refer to him as Al Lawleit. Please, correct me if I am wrong.**

**With love,**

**Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever**


	2. Where's the Water?

**The After Life is… Life Again?**

"Speaking"

'Quote'

'_Thinking'_

**AN: I'd like to thank 'Ryuuzaki-hugs' for being the first to pointing out to me that 'L's first name is, in fact, L. Forgive me fellow L fans, but I found that quite hilarious: Raito could have saved himself all that trouble about trying to find out his_ FIRST_ name. **

**Thank you all who reviewed, especially 'Ryuuzaki-hugs' for reviewing a mere fifteen minutes after the actual story was posted. You go, girl! –And yes, I'll be taking my cookie from you now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Where's the Water?**

* * *

This pattern of feeling was just too much for our detective: pain, death, spinning, revival, falling. He just couldn't take it. His mind felt as heavy as lead, his stomach as unsettled as a whirlpool. What was the whole point in giving him back his heart beat, if he was going to loose it within the next five seconds? He was free falling for goodness sakes! Head first, he might add. However, something caught his attention, something vital: he was falling from over sixty stories high yet not a single soul looked his way… 

"Ah," he declared softly, "so there is a catch."

The rooftop below came closer and closer. Even though something was a miss, his body tensed. His body meters away from being crushed, his mind came to a skidding halt. He gasped wide eyed. Something was about to happen. He could feel it.

That was when the most intriguing thing happened to our dear detective: he was no longer falling at an alarming rate, but slowing, as if gravity had slowed for him alone as the rest of the world went on. As if life wanted him to see everything, he fell right through the roof. Right through it. In slow motion, he watched in awe as his body creeped through the ceiling in more detail than any Matrix fan could ever imagine. Something in the Matrix moment triggered something in his mind: what ever was that sound he had heard earlier? It was water, was it not? However during his fall, he saw, nor felt, any rain. Nor did her hear puddles picked up by speeding cars or leisurely children. His post-surroundings were dry, very dry. As if he had been caught slap bang in the middle of a city drought, or a city in a desert, or-

_**SPLASH**_

'…_Ah…'_ L lifted his head from his watery pit, ignoring all other sounds. He was in a bath tub, nearly half full of water and littered with pink, strawberry flavored bubbles, most likely from a bath product. _'Oh dear…'_ Then it dawned on him: water. Bath. Soap. What else was missing…?

Turning around, L was blinded by a pair of soap sudded hands and a harsh and panicked voice.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?!" A demanding whisper floated in his ear.

Oh dear… he had figured out what was missing from the equation: water, bath, soap. 'What was missing?' I hear you ask:

Why, none other, than the person bathing in it.

'…

…

…_Does this make me… a pervert?'_

* * *

**Oh my… what to say? **

**Please read and review. This was a quick chapter, which is obvious by the sheer size of it, written while I was sick in bed. I would have written much more if my brain did not feel like rubble and my stomach as unsettled as a government official.**

**Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for this chapter. **

* * *

**Vocabulary?**

**Sud – a sud is slang for bubbles, only to be used for items that produce CLEAN bubbles such as shampoo, bath soap, and dishwashing liquid.**

**Sudding - plural of the above **


End file.
